


Gabriel x Reader

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Dr. Who, Gilmore Girls, Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Gabriel puts you in crazy situations as he did with Sam and Dean in Changing Channels.





	Gabriel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by megKirkland42 on wattpad I usually don't write for fandoms I'm not in (So Dr. Who) so sorry if it's not how the characters speak or act bc I literally don't know shit about Dr. Who lol.

You were working on a case in Seattle, there have been reports of people showing up dead from unexplained occurrences. You took the case because you recognized the pattern of deaths, it's reminiscent of the Trickster, Gabriel. You had hunted with Sam and Dean a while back where you found who exactly the Trickster was. You didn't remember much, only the fact that Sam was really freaked out on the Tuesday and Wednesday you were there for.

You walked into your Motel room and sat down in a chair at the table. You opened up your laptop and began to research. You turned your attention to your CB Radio when you heard a voice calling for help. You stood up and walked over to the device and listened.

"We've got a 10-33 on Oak street- I don't know how to explain what I see-"

You narrowed your eyebrows as the radio cut in and out at random intervals. When the man stopped speaking you rose from your seat and waited for a few seconds. When you didn't hear anything else, you rushed outside to your car. You opened the door and got in. You stared the engine and sped down the road.

You pulled into the small street and looked around for anything suspicious. You saw a big building and a police car pulled over in front of it, you pulled into the small parking lot and turned off the engine. You got out of your car and slowly approached the police car. With one swift motion you opened the door, you looked in the back of the car and saw nothing so you turned around and saw that the grey door in the front of the building was open. As you approached the door, you slid your angel blade out from your sleeve and firmly gripped it in your hand. You pushed the door open with your foot and walked in. Once you were inside the door shut behind you, you quickly turned around and tried to open the door. But it wouldn't budge.

"What the?-" you turned around and saw a man in a brown suit. He turned around and you saw that it was Crowley. He was clean shaven and his hair was messy. You looked around and saw that the entire room was different. The entire room looked futuristic. There were blinking lights everywhere and gadgets all around.

"Crowley? What the hell is going on?!" You walked closer to him and narrowed your eyebrows at him.   
Crowley took a while to notice you were talking to him, you had to spin him around to get his attention.

"Crowley...? I believe you've mixed me up with someone else, I'm Canton Everett-"

You groaned and walked away from him. You didn't come here to screw around, you didn't have the time to. You opened every door and looked for an exit. You found the same dull grey door you used to come into this place. You opened it and your eyes widened when you saw that it was just a small closet.

"Son of a-"

"Woah! Why don't you watch the mouth there?"

You turned around and saw Gabriel. He was standing in front of you with his arms spread out. He smirked at you while you looked around the room. Everything has stopped, the lights stopped blinking and nobody was moving.

"Where the hell am I?!" You gritted your teeth as you spoke.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out" he walked around with his hands in his pockets. "Let's make a deal, you play the game...you get to leave."

"What do you mean 'play the game'" you mocked Gabriel's voice and used air quotes as you spoke. As a response Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and snapped his fingers. And he was gone.

You sighed angrily and rubbed your eyes. You looked down at your shoes briefly before noticing that you were in a different location. You whipped your head up and saw big groups of people walking down sidewalks and going into stores. You spun around and saw a large sign and read it. 

STARS HALLOW  
Founded 1779

"What now?" you muttered to yourself as you walked towards a diner called Luke's. You calmly walked in and sat down, you saw the waiter talking to two women. The waiter wore flannel with a pair of jeans and brown shoes, he also wore a blue hat backwards. The women were both wearing their coats, the older one had a puffy blue coat while the other had a thin brown coat. The two women both looked related, most likely mother and daughter. After a minute the waiter walked over and you ordered a coffee. Your coffee came a few minutes later and you began to drink it. You weren't really sure how to play the Trickster's game, especially in this town. You didn't even know where this 'Stars Hallow' was or what the people here do. As you took a sip of your coffee, you heard a familiar voice. You casually turned around and saw Sam ordering a bunch of Muffins to go. You put your drink down and stood up. After Sam left you followed him out of the diner.

"Sam?! You have to get me out of this...place" You gingerly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked very confused.

"No- uh, I'm Dean. And I have no clue what you're talking about.." he cocked an eyebrow up and looked at you.

"You've got to be kidding me...you are Sam and you have a brother named Dean." You looked at him like he was an idiot. You didn't know why he assumed he was Dean. You didn't even know how he got here anyway.

"Look I don't know what your deal is, but I have to get back to Doose's, I kind of work there" he tuned around and walked away, once his back was turned to you he widened his eyes and shook his head.

"Gabriel I don't understand!" You looked up at the sky and yelled. A few people beside you looked at you like you were insane. You ignored them and continued to speak. "I want out now! I tried your stupid game! Enough!" You waited for something to happen, when nothing did you looked back down. You narrowed your eyes as the clouds turned into a dark grey colour. You cursed under your breath when you felt a raindrop on your arm. You looked around for shelter but the entire place was a empty field of grass and weeds. You looked ahead and saw a bunch of people with weapons. They seemed to be fighting with something in front of them. You made your way towards them when you heard a gargling noise to your left. You looked and saw a zombie next to you walking towards you. You staggered backwards and looked to see if you still had your angel blade. You found it tucked under your shirt behind your back, you quickly grabbed it and stabbed the zombie in the head. It's body fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Seriously? Zombies?! You want me to play the game Gabriel? Fine. I will." You walked towards the group and found more and more zombies appearing from all directions. You pushed one back onto the ground and plunged your knife into its skull. You did the same to a few others before you were knocked to the ground by another one. You struggled to push the zombie off of you, you held it by its neck and used all of your strength to keep it from biting you. You noticed something clawing at your ankles and saw that another zombie was trying to bite you. You kicked your legs and screamed as your arms became tired. The zombie suddenly fell onto you, all of it's body weight kept you on the ground. It was pulled off of you and you looked up and saw Gabriel. The Trickster. He held out his hand for you to take and you accepted the offer. With one pull Gabriel helped you back onto your feet. You pushed his hand away once you were up. You brushed yourself off and glared at Gabriel. You saw him snap his fingers and the two of you returned to the abandoned building where it all began in the first place.

"Are you okay Y/N?" Gabriel looked at you with a lot of concern on his face.

"Yeah." You looked down at your shoes and kicked the floor.

"Y/N I'm sorry I didn't mean to let it go that far.." he stepped closer to you.

"I could've died Gabriel! I'm sick of your stupid games. You're either on our side or not. So what is it? Because I'd really like to know!" You threw your hands up in the air as you spoke.

"I'm not on either. I'm just here to sit back and watch" Gabriel's face became cold. He straightened up and glared at you. "There. You happy now?"

"Why me though? Why wouldn't you just mess with the Winchesters?" You narrowed your eyes at Gabriel.

"Because Y/N, the Winchesters aren't as beautiful as you.." he took a another step closer to you. You looked at him and saw that he wasn't lying to you. He slowly took your hand and he squeezed it.

"Wasn't there any other way you could've told me that?"

"Possibly, but I wanted to see how you'd react to my contraption I made here..I'm sorry."

You slightly smiled. "It's alright" Gabriel slowly leant in and kissed you. You kissed him back. "Gabe?"

"Yeah?" He pressed his forehead against yours.

"You're an asshole" you smiled at him and he smiled back before the two of you connected your lips once again.


End file.
